Mamiko Noto
Mamiko Noto (能登 麻美子, Noto Mamiko) nació el 6 de Febrero de 1980 en la prefectura Ishikawa, Japón. Es una actriz de voz japonesa (seiyuu) que interpreta a Yonomori Mitsuha en la adaptación animada de Kamisama Hajimemashita. Roles de Anime ;1999 *''Super B-Daman'' como Hustler Nami ;2000 *''Boogiepop Phantom'' como Moto Tonomura *''Digimon: The Golden Digimentals'' como Kokomon *''Gate Keepers'' como Shun Ukiya (joven) *''Ojamajo Doremi'' como Nanako Okada; Sachiko Ijūin *''Ojamajo Doremi Sharp'' como Fujio; Nanako Okada ;2001 *''Angelic Layer'' como Asuka Kitamura *''Comic Party'' como Rena Tsuchiya *''Detective Conan'' como Saki Yoshizawa (ep. 260) *''Fruits Basket'' como Chica sin nombre (ep. 11) *''InuYasha'' como Rin *''Mahoromatic'' como Madre sin nombre (ep. 1) *''X'' como Kotori Monou ;2002 *''Aquarian Age - Sign for Evolution'' como Arayashiki North *''Digimon Frontier'' como Floramon (ep. 4) *''Full Metal Panic!'' como Shinji Kazama *''Kiddy Grade'' como Vendredi *''Naruto'' como Katsuyu *''Princess Tutu'' como Freya (ep. 16) *''Tenchi Muyo! GXP'' como Yoshiko Yamada; Empleada (ep. 11); Jun (ep. 19); Recepcionista (ep. 23) ;2003 *''Ai Yori Aoshi: Enishi'' como Chizuru Aizawa *''Ashita no Nadja'' como Alex (ep. 1-2); Phoebe (ep. 42) *''Dear Boys'' como Satomi Anzaki *''Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu'' como Shinji Kazama *''Godannar'' como Momoko "Momochie" Momozono *''Gunslinger Girl'' como Elsa de Sica *''The Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok'' como Verdandi *''Pokémon: Advanced Generation'' como Akina *''Rockman.EXE Axess'' como Shūko Kido *''Shadow Star Narutaru'' como Akira Sakura *''The World of Narue'' como Narue Nanase *''Yami to Bōshi to Hon no Tabibito'' como Hazuki Azuma ;2004 *''Azusa Will Help!'' como Azusa *''Burn Up Scramble'' como Lilica Evett *''Cho Henshin CosPrayers'' como Mitsuki Ikuta *''Girls Bravo'' como Yukinari Sasaki *''Elfen Lied'' como Yuka *''Kannazuki no Miko'' como Reiko *''Kino's Journey'' como Tei *''Diamond Daydreams'' como Kyōko Asahina *''LOVE♥LOVE?'' como Mitsuki Ikuta *''Maria-sama ga Miteru'' como Shimako Tōdō *''Melody of Oblivion'' como The Melody of Oblivion *''Mezzo DSA'' como Aiko Hasegawa (ep. 2) *''Monster'' como Nina Fortner/Anna Liebert *''My-HiME'' como Yukino Kikukawa *''Onmyō Taisenki'' como Rina Asō; Shōshi; Secretaria personal de Mikazuchi *''Paranoia Agent'' como Tsukiko Sagi *''Sgt. Frog'' como Angol Mois *''School Rumble'' como Yakumo Tsukamoto *''Tactics'' como Yuri (ep. 20) *''Yakitate!! Japan'' como Megumi Kimura (ep. 34) ;2005 *''Ah! My Goddess'' como Sayoko Mishima *''Canvas 2 ~Niji Iro no Sketch~'' como Yurina Kimikage (ep. 8) *''Full Metal Panic!: The Second Raid'' como Shinji Kazama *''Ginban Kaleidoscope'' como Ria Garnet Juitiev *''Girls Bravo (2nd season)'' como Yukinari Sasaki *''Jigoku Shoujo'' como Ai Enma *''Ichigo 100%'' como Aya Tōjō *''The Law of Ueki'' como Rinko Jerrard *''Loveless'' como Hitomi Shinonome *''Lupin III: Angel Tactics'' como Poison Sophie *''Mahou Sensei Negima'' como Nodoka Miyazaki *''Rockman.EXE Beast'' como Shūko Kido *''My-Otome'' como Yukino Chrysant *''Shakugan no Shana'' como Hecate *''Solty Rei'' como Accela *''Starship Operators'' como Sanri Wakana *''Strawberry Marshmallow'' como Ana Coppola *''Trinity Blood'' como Esther Blanchett *''Windy Tales'' como Karin (ep. 11) ;2006 *''Ah! My Goddess: Flights of Fancy'' como Sayoko Mishima *''Fate/stay night'' como Sir Bedivere (ep. 24) *''Good Witch of the West Astraea Testament'' como Cisaria *''High School Girls'' como Ayano Sato *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' como Shigure Kōsaka *''Jigoku Shōjo Futakomori'' como Ai Enma *''Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Rondo'' como Usuario de Alicia y Tōko Tōkōin (ep. 9) *''Kamisama Kazoku'' como Ai Tachibana *''Majime ni Fumajime: Kaiketsu Zorori'' como Wannu *''Mamoru-kun ni Megami no Shukufuku o!'' como Shione Sudo *''Negima!?'' como Nodoka Miyazaki *''Rockman.EXE Beast+'' como Kido Shūko *''School Rumble (2nd season)'' como Yakumo Tsukamoto *''Simoun'' como Rimone *''Soreike! Anpanman'' como Hime Hotaru (segundo presidente) *''Tactical Roar'' como Hakubi; Koyomi (ep. 10) *''Ukkari Penelope'' como narración *''Witchblade'' como Masane Amaha *''xxxHolic'' como Chica sin nombre (ep. 7) *''Yomigaeru Sora - Rescue Wings'' como Megumi Hasegawa *''Yume Tsukai'' como Satoka Sagawa ;2007 *''Anderson Stories: Ningyohime'' como Ningyohime *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers'' como Alice Gehabich *''Bokurano'' como Takami Komoda *''Clannad'' como Kotomi Ichinose *''Getsumento Heiki Mina'' como Minamo Haibara; Mina Akiyama *''Idolmaster: Xenoglossia'' como Naze Munakata *''Kimikiss pure rouge'' como Mitsuki Shijō *''Moyashimon'' como Aoi Mutō *''Mushi-Uta'' como Chiharu Kusuriya *''Nodame Cantabile'' como Sakura Saku *''Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl Movie: Dialga vs. Palkia vs. Darkrai'' como Alicia (joven) *''Princess Resurrection'' como Reiri Kamura *''Shakugan no Shana Second'' como Hecate; Fumina Konoe *''Shinkyoku Sōkai Polyphonica'' como Mailreit *''Sketchbook full color's'' como Tsukiyo Ōba *''Sola'' como Matsuri Shihō *''Tōka Gettan'' como Hazuki Azuma (ep. 14) *''Wangan Midnight'' como Eriko Asakura *''Zero no Tsukaima: Futatsuki no Kishi'' como Tiffania Westwood (ep. 12) ;2008 *''Allison & Lillia'' como Fiona *''Blade of the Immortal'' como Makie Otonotachibana *''Clannad After Story'' como Kotomi Ichinose *''Fantastic Detective Labyrinth'' como Yōko *''Ghost Hound'' como Sakie Ōgura *''Gunslinger Girl -il Teatrino-'' como Patricia *''Jigoku Shōjo Mitsuganae'' como Ai Enma *''Kaiba'' como Neiro *''Kanokon'' como Kōta Oyamada *''Kemeko Deluxe'' como Hayakawa Miura *''Linebarrels of Iron'' como Emi Kizaki *''Mnemosyne -Mnemosyne no Musumetachi-'' como Rin Asōgi *''Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu'' como Haruka Nogizaka *''Persona -trinity soul-'' como Ayane Komatsubara *''Toaru Majutsu no Index'' como Aisa Himegami *''To Love-Ru'' como Oshizu *''Zero no Tsukaima: Princesses no Rondo'' como Tiffania Westwood ;2009 *''07-Ghost'' como Sister Rosalie *''Akikan!'' como Yell *''Birdy the Mighty Decode 02'' como Violin *''Maria-sama ga Miteru 4th'' como Shimako Tōdō *''Sengoku Basara'' como Oichi *''Queen's Blade'' como Tomoe *''Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu ~Purezza~'' como Haruka Nogizaka *''Kimi ni Todoke'' como Sawako Kuronuma *''Kämpfer'' como Norainu Chissoku *''Taishō Baseball Girls'' como Yuki Souya *''Valkyria Chronicles'' como Cordelia gi Randgriz *''Canaan'' como Hakkou *''Aoi Hana'' como Shinako Sugimoto *''Seitokai no Ichizon: Hekiyou Gakuen Seitokai Gijiroku'' como Enma Ai; Lilicia Toudou (eps. 3; 8; 11) *''InuYasha: The Final Act'' como Rin ;2010 *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia'' como Alice Gehabich *''B Gata H Kei'' como Kazuki Kosuda *''Mayoi Neko Overrun!'' como Shimako Murasame *''Sengoku Basara 2'' como Oichi *''Toaru Majutsu no Index II'' como Aisa Himegami *''Kuragehime'' como Jiji *''Elsword'' como Eve ;2011 *''Bleach'' como Haruko (ep. 314) *''Freezing'' como Sattelizer L. Bridgette *''Ikoku Meiro no Croisée'' como Shione (ep. 4.5; 11) *''Kaitō Tenshi Twin Angel'' como Aoi Kannazuki *''Kämpfer für die Liebe'' como Norainu Chissoku *''Kimi ni Todoke 2nd Season'' como Sawako Kuronuma *''Hanasaku Iroha'' como Tomoe Wajima *''Dororon Enma-kun Meramera'' como Yukiko-hime *''Mawaru-Penguindrum'' como Yuri Tokikago *''Nurarihyon no Mago: Sennen Makyo'' como Hagoromo Gitsune; Yamabuki Otome *''Rinne no Lagrange'' como Yoko Nakaizumi *''Shakugan no Shana III Final'' como Hecate *''Ro-Kyu-Bu!'' como Nayu Hasegawa ;2012 *''Zero no Tsukaima F'' como Tiffania Westwood *''Black Rock Shooter'' como Saya Irino *''To Love-Ru Darkness'' como Oshizu Murasame *''Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne'' como Yoko Nakaizumi *''Fairy Tail'' como Mavis Vermillion *''Gokujyo'' como Saya Abakane *''AKB0048'' como Sakuragi Chiharu *''Sket Dance'' como Koma Morishita *''La storia della Arcana Famiglia'' como Felicitá *''Muv-Luv Alternative: Total Eclipse'' como Inia Sestina *''Mobile Suit Gundam AGE'' como Wilna Janisty *''Oda Nobuna no Yabō'' como Yoshimoto Imagawa *''Gokicha!! Cockroach Girls'' como Gokicha *''Saint Seiya Omega'' como Aria (Falsa Atenea) *''Tari Tari'' como Shiho Okita *''Aikatsu!'' como Ringo Hoshimiya *''Hunter x Hunter'' como Kalluto Zaoldyek (ep. 23) *'Kamisama Hajimemashita como Yonomori Mitsuha' ;2013 *''Fairy Tail'' como Mavis Vermillion *''Saint Seiya Ω'' como Aria *''Ro-Kyu-Bu! SS'' como Hasegawa Nayu *''AKB0048 Next Stage'' como Sakuragi Chiharu *''Uchōten Kazoku'' como Benten *''Kami-sama no Inai Nichiyōbi'' como Scar *''Tamagotchi!'' como Coffretchi *''Hunter x Hunter'' como Kalluto Zaoldyek (eps. 73; 96-97) *''Unbreakable Machine-Doll'' como Lisette Norden *''Freezing Vibration'' como Sattelizer L. Bridgette Categoría:Seiyuu